Stand By Me
by Andy-Niki
Summary: Fubuki comienza a sentirse extrañó cada vez que ve Haruna y que está cada vez se apega mas a Tachi saca a relucir los celos del chico que aun no entiendo lo que está comenzando a sentir por ella. Mientras Kidou que es conocido por ser serio y algo frio pierde los papeles, todo su mundo ahora gira en torno de alguien que acaba de conocer y ara lo que sea para obtener su corazon.


**Holo aqui les taigo un fic del FubuHaru y KidouXoc que le debo a una amiga por lo que este fic te lo dedico. ^_^ En fin espero que os guste, en este primer cap y el titulo del fic me base en la canción de Stand By Me del grupo coreano SHINee, si tenéis la oportunidad de escuchar la canción en sub español hacerlo es muy linda os lo aseguro…. En fin no molesto mas ya podéis leer**

**_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de su respectivo autor_**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 Sentimientos Encontrados**

Fubuki lanza un suspiro y vuelve a mirar la hora con su teléfono, ya van 15 minutos de retraso piensa algo triste mientras observa como los alumnos de Raimon se marchaban a sus casas al haberse acabado por hoy las clases, el también quiere irse, hoy había sido un día muy agotador, Endou esta mañana casi los mataba con su nuevo entrenamiento, pero no puede tiene que esperar a que Haruna salga aunque tiene la sensación de que su amiga se ha olvidado de él y eso causa que su corazón duela...

-Fubuki! -grita alguien alegremente, el chico de las nieve levanta la cabeza y sonríe pero su sonrisa no llega a los ojos cuando ve con quien llega su amiga

-Hola -saluda Fubuki a simple vista parece la mar de feliz pero en su interior quiere fulminar a Tachimukai por rodear con su brazo los hombros de Haruna

-oye Haruna nos vamos juntos hoy -pregunta Tachi con una gran sonrisa

-perdona Tachimukai pero Haruna se va con migo -murmura el peliblanco -hoy Kidou no ha venido a clase y esta mañana me pidió que cuidara de Haruna en su ausencia

-de verdad -pregunta la chica -mi hermano es increíble, cuantas veces tengo que decirle que se cuidarme sola

-lo hace porque te quiere -responde Tachi para luego soltar a Haruna -bueno yo, ya me voy, nos vemos mañana chicos

-adiós Tachi -dije la peliazul mientras besa la mejilla del nombrado, Fubuki mira la escena y se muere de celos por alguna razón que él no logra entender cada vez que a Haruna con otro chico arde en celos, tal vez tenga que dejar de juntarse tanto con Kidou -oye Fubuki sabes porque no vino hoy mi hermano

-al parecer estaba ocupado esta mañana con una de esas reuniones que su padre le obliga a asistir -comento el chico cuando tanto el como la peliazul emprendieron el camino a la casa de la chica

-mi hermano es un aburrido -murmura la chica mientras lanza un suspiro -tendré que buscarle novia

-Kidou con novia -dice Fubuki para luego reír -no me lo imagino ja jajaja

-no sea malo -habla Haruna para luego también reír porque es cierto, su hermano aunque es uno de los chicos por los que la mayoría de las chicas suspira, no logra ver más allá de sus estudios y el futbol

Tras la charla, el silencio se hace presente y cada uno se mete en sus pensamientos, nuestro chico de las nieves observa a su querida amiga y una sonrisa aparece por su rostro, de repente empieza a sentir se nervioso y no sabe qué hacer, desde hace unos días ha empezado a sentir cosas raras cuando esta con Haruna, es solo verla y siente que su mundo se ilumina pero como se llama ese sentimiento acaso es amor... El peliblanco no lo sabe y tiene miedo de contarse lo a alguien adema si Kidou lo descubre es posible que acabe bajo tierra antes de que pueda huir a algún lado...

-Fubuki me estas escuchando -pregunta una molesta Haruna, lleva 5 minutos intentando que el chico responda

-eh... así claro, lo siento -se disculpa el peliblanco -que decías Haruna

-que si tienes planes para esta tarde -pregunta la chica con una sonrisa esperanzada

-pues... no, pensaba quedarme en casa porque lo preguntas

-hoy no tengo tarea y me apetece salir un rato quieres acompañarme -dice ella deteniéndose cuando ve que están ya en la puerta de su casa, observa a Fubuki que medita que decir y ríe por lo bajo a la espera de una respuesta

-está bien pero no se lo digas a Kidou o me matara -responde a modo de broma

-trato hecho -dice la chica -entonces te espero en la entrada del barrio de tiendas dentro de 2 horas, bueno adiós Fubuki

-adiós Haru... -el peliblanco queda estático Haruna acaba de darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y ha sentido un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, su cara se vuelve roja y cuando sale de su estado de coma se da cuenta de que la peliazul no está por lo que lanza un suspiro con una boba sonrisa y se marcha a su casa, mientras siente que el corazón se le saldrá en cualquier momento, Haruna acaba de darme un beso piensa lanzando más suspiros pero entonces se para en seco y palidece totalmente -Si Kidou se entera... ya veo mi nombre en su lista negra

... ...

Mientras tanto Kidou se pasa la mano por el pelo, está nervioso muy nervioso y se pasea por la pequeña librería mientras a cada segundo hecha una mirada a la puerta, él sabe que es estúpido estar montando guardia en la librería y más estúpido es haberse saltado las clases con la excusa de una reunión claramente ficticia a la que debía asistir pero no ha podido evitarlo, ya que piensa que si no lo intenta ahora su microscópica oportunidad se esfumara y él no quiere eso... De repente suena la campana que indica que alguien ha entrado por la puerta y los ojos de Kidou se clavan en ese lugar consiguiendo que cualquier culpa que sienta por haber mentido y manchado su perfecto historial de asistencia a clase desaparezca, porque sabe que ha valido la pena.

-buenos días -dice una voz, que Kidou clasifica como la de un ángel mientras se acerca al mostrador y su señor mayor le devuelve el saludo -vengo a por el libro que encargue a llega ya

-sí, señorita -responde el hombre -se encuentra en la estantería 8 al fondo de aquel pasillo

-gracias -murmura la chica para luego alejar por el pasillo que le indico el señor

Nuestro estratega la observa cuando pasa por el pasillo en el que está él y no puede evitar seguirla con la mirada mientras se dice mentalmente que nunca pensó llegar a sentir tal feliz por ver a alguien que solo ha visto con esta ya 3 veces pero no puede evitarlo y lanza un suspiro, lleva toda la mañana esperando ese momento en el que se acercara y le dirá "hola" a la joven pero ahora que ha llegado se encuentra paralizado, y las dudas le atacan no puede presentarse y decir que desde que la vio ese día de lluvia en la biblioteca no ha podido quitarse la de la cabeza por que suena estúpido y ella lo creerá un loco. Otro suspiro, otra mirada que le dirige a la chica y no sabe de dónde pero se anima dar unos pasos quedando en el mismo pasillo que ella, la observa y ve que trata de alcanzar un libro que se encuentra demasiado alto para ella que es unos cuantos centímetros más baja que él. Kidou suelta una pequeña risita, ella a empezar a saltar para coger el libro mientras se la oye quejarse por lo bajo, el de capa coge aire, lo suelta y tras controlar sus nervios se acerca a la chica que no parece notar su precia

-... -el chico no dice nada se limita acercarse a la estantería y se estira para coger el libro, bajo la atenta mirada de la joven, cuando lo tiene ya en su mano, se lo extiendo y para su sorpresa recibe una mirada fría como saludo

-podía sola -murmura la joven cogiendo el libro y desviando la mirada -sin embargo gracias...

-... e-espera -dice Kidou al ver que ella se da la vuelta y se aleja -esto...

-si... -pregunta ella mirándolo extrañada

-te gusta mucho leer verdad -habla el de capa mientras se recrimina haber dicho eso -te vi en la biblioteca ase unos días me impresiono que sacaras tantos libros de golpe

-ah... si... -murmura ella sin saber que decir exactamente -bueno tengo que irme

-un momento -vuelve a decir el chico, no quiere dejar escapar la, puede que no vuelva a verla y al menos quiere saber cómo se llama -me llamo Kidou Yuuto y tú?

-Andrea Aldena... -son las palabras que dice la joven antes de macharse del pasillo, Kidou no la sigue, se limita a seguirla con la mirada

-Andrea... -susurra cuando oye el sonido de la campana, ella se ha ido, lanza un suspiro, desea volverla a ver... Aunque no lo admita abiertamente ya no hay vuelta atrás, se ha enamorado de ella a primera vista, su amor es un imposible pero Kidou sigue contento, tal vez porque ahora se ha vuelto un estúpido enamorado

Cuando abandona la librería, decide volver a su Mansión, pero en el camino ve algo que ase pararse y controlar sus instintos de asesino enserie porque... ¿qué ase Fubuki con su linda hermanita en una heladería? Además ¿porque están tan juntos y de que se ríen tanto? Kidou es un hermano sobre-protector y como tal no piensa quedarse parado sin hacer nada, va a ir ata ahí y le cantara las cuarenta al maldito de Fubuki...

... ...

-se la compro o no -medita Fubuki observando una pequeña rosa roja en un puesto que vende plantas, ha llegado unos minutos antes y para no aburrirse decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores, pero nunca creyó encontrarse con tal dilema -no sé qué hacer -dice agarrándose de los pelos, Haruna está por llegar y el sigue en medio de su debate mental -me llevo esa rosa por favor -murmura ya por fin sereno

-es gratis -habla la mujer del puesto -un regalo para tu novia

-... -el chico se queda mudo, y su cara compite con el pelo de Hiroto -esto... gracias -se despide de la señora y se marcha con la cabeza en esa palabras "tu novia" no sabe porque pero aquello ase que sienta algo raro en su estómago y una sonrisa de bobo se instale por completo en su cara

-aquí Fubuki -dice Haruna cuando ve a su amigo acercarse, observa la rosa y pone una mueca -te ha vuelto a salir otra pretendiente

-que... no -murmura el chico negando con la cabeza -esto, lo traje para ti

-para mí -dice la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas

-si cuando la vi, me acorde de ti así que toma -habla para luego colocársela en el pelo -te queda muy bien aunque la flor se queda corta compara con tu belleza

-gracias Fubuki -dice Haruna con la cabeza mirando al piso, un sonrojo adorna su cara y eso al peliblanco le parece lo más lindo del mundo, entonces se le ocurre una idea

-te apetece que vallamos a la heladería, hace un poco de calor

-por supuesto -contesta ella ya un poco más tranquila

-fantástico -murmura el chico, coge a Haruna de la mano y la guía hasta la heladería del barrio de tiendas, él no sabe porque a dicho y hecho todo eso, pero se siente feliz, estar con Haruna ase que sus días cada vez sean más brillantes y desea en silencio que el tiempo se detenga y así poder disfrutar de ese momento para toda la eternidad


End file.
